The skeletons (Underfell au)
by DaisystarofDaisyClan
Summary: Long ago, there was a war between Monsters and Humans. You know the rest. But Frisk doesn't. He doesn't understand why the skeleton brothers want his soul. He doesn't understand why everyone wants to kill him. All he knows is with Flowery by his side, nothing can go wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey!" A goat popped up, seemingly out of the ground. This goat looked... different than the ones you were used to, though. This one had horns, yes, but it stood on two feet and wore clothes.

"Hi! I'm Toriel. I'm here to tell you how to play this game."

A friendly face. Something you were accustomed to up on the surface. Maybe that was why you were so quick to to trust Toriel.

"YOU PLAY THIS GAME BY THE LAW OF THE SKELETON BROTHERS!" She shouts.

"Who are the skeleton brothers?" You ask innocently

"NO ONE YOU WILL EVER MEET!" Toriel roars, "AND THEIR LAW IS KILL OR BE KILLED!"

"That's not very -"

A battle sequence started.

Some heart thing floated in a white box. So that was weird.

Above the box, a text box said, "Toriel gazes menicingly."

Underneath the box, four buttons appered. The four buttons said fight, act, item, and mercy. Fighting was something you were against, and you had no items. Act and mercy seemed like the only real options. On instinct, you walked up to the Mercy button and pushed it with your hand. The text box read "Spare?"

You touched the text box.

"No!" said Toriel. "This is fight to the death!"

Toriel swiped at you, but you dodged

So that didn't work.

You went up to the act button and pressed it.

"Talk?" Said the text box

You touched the text box, but couldn't think of any good conversational topics.

Toriel shot fire out of her hands at you. One hit reduced your hp to 11. Still, you refused to fight, sparing Toriel over and over, dodging her attacks again and again.

"BACK OFF NASTY JERK OF A GOAT, MOM!" A flower with a face of skull ran twoards your attacker. Toriel face grew white as she ran away.

"Sorry about that." the flower said, his face turing from a skull to a more flowerlike face. "Mom gets in some moods sometimes. I blame the Skelebros. I used to be such good friends with them too… But anyway, I didn't save you to bore you to death with my life's story." The flower smiled. "What's your name?"

"Frisk."

"Mine's Asriel, but most people call me Flowery."

"So how do I get out of this crazy place where flower's moms are goats that shoot fire at you?"

"Uh… Its kind of a long walk. And there's some guys who would kill you for your soul. Mainly under the orders of the Skelebros."

"Who are they?"

Flowery's face turned grim. "A pair of terrbile skeletons. The tall one is awful. He'll kill you at a seconds notice. His name's _Papyrus._ But the short one is… worse. He'll torture you, then kill you. He smiles when someones about to get hurt. He'll tell a pun when someones about to die. His name is **sans**."


	2. Chapter 2 - Reset

"So tell me again what I have to do to get out of here?" you say.

"C'mon! I've told this to you at least a dozen times! YOU HAVE TO KILL ASGORE AND GO THROUGH THE BARRIER" Flowery sighed

"I don't kill."

"Well you're going to have to!"

You walked silently, promising yourself you wouldn't kill anyone. You were filled with determination.

"First things first." Flowery said, interrupting your thoughts. "We get out of the ruins."

"Ok."

"To do that, we're going to need to get through Mom's house. She probably wont bother you if you're with me."

The two of you walked in silence until the both of you came to Toriel house.

"Well, here we are. C'mon."

We walked in the house, and were immediately confronted with…

"Hello, daughter and human."

Toriel stared us down with her red eyes.

"Move, mother." Flowery growled right back.

"I'm done running from you." Toriel said shakily. "Hand over the human. NOW!"

"NEVER!" Flowery replied instantly.

A battle sequence came up.

Flowery wasted no time in pressing the fight button. Tiny pellets circled Toriel's soul, then pounced. Toriel gasped for breath, then fell to the floor, dead.

"You killed her…" I said, dazed.

Flowery looked uncomfortable. "She was going to kill you."

"I'm not sure I agree… just… don't kill anyone else?" I murmured.

"Oh..k…"

You shuttered, telling yourself you wouldn't let Flowery ever kill anyone-

Wait a minute.

You didn't have to let Toriel die. You didn't know how you knew this, but you knew you could go back in time. And you knew how. You willed up a button. It looked a lot like the Fight, Act, Item, and Mercy button, but it said Reset. You went to push the button.

Flowery looked over and saw what you were doing. "Wait! No! Stop-"

And then the world reset to the last time you were filled with determination

You expected Flowery to start over from "First things first," but she didn't. Flowery looked fearfully at you, whispering,

"Why did you do that?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Toriel

"Don't kill anyone." You say.

"I can't promise that. What if Mom tries to hurt you this time too?" Flowery replies

"Don't," You repeat.

"But-"

"Don't."

Flowery looked about ready to burst with rage. "You can be kind and also kill! It just matters who your killing!"

"No killing, or I reset again."

Flowery grumbled before finally agreeing. The two of you walk in silence for a while before you speak, "Will Toriel remember you killing her?"

"No." Flowery said, "I only remember because I have a lot of determination. The being with the most determination in the underground is the only one who can reset. Everyone else who has a lot of determination can only remember other timelines. The only ones in the underground who can do that is me and," Flowery's voice turned to one of loathing, "sans."

"You sure hate him." You remark.

"He isn't an easy guy to like,"

Flowery changed the subject "Now, if you wont let me kill Toriel, what should we do to get past her?"

"I'll befriend her." You say confidently.

Flowery sighed, but knew better than to argue by now.

Finally, you reach Toriel house, and see her waiting for you there.

"Hello, son and human."

Toriel stared you down with her red eyes.

"Move, mother." Flowery growled right back.

"I'm done running from you." Toriel said shakily. "Hand over the human. NOW!"

"NEVER!" Flowery replied instantly.

Flowery was resisting the urge to bring up a battle sequence, and instead looked at you.

"Give it your best shot," Flowery sighed.

"You don't have to to do this," you say to Toriel. "We could be friends. You can show me the way out of the ruins and I'll be on my way. We don't need to fight."

"It's kill or be killed, you idiot" Toriel snaps back, shooting a fire ball out of her hands in my direction. You dodge.

"I know you don't want to fight me. You terrified of what your son will do. But it doesn't have to be this way. Tell me why your afraid of your son, why you want my soul. I can help."

Toriel laughs a dark, creepy, laugh.

"My son is more powerful than you can imagine. But he can't even compare to some of the monsters outside of the ruins. By killing you and keeping your soul away from Asgore I will prevent all of the other monsters from killing the rest of the human race. He only needs one more soul- Ah, but why am I telling you this? You won't need to know because you'll be dead!"

Toriel shot flames at you, rapid fire. Three hit you, and everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4 - Flowery's past

Flowery looked at you. "Now do you understand why we need to kill Mom? I'll be honest, I didn't want to kill her, because, well, she is my mom. But I'll do it to keep you safe," he said.

"No!" You say. "Now I know more about her motivation for trying to kill me! A couple more resets and I'll be able to figure out how to spare her!"

Flowery looks at you in horror. "I don't want to watch you die again! It was awful!"

"Yeah, it felt awful." You wince at the memory of the pain. "But if you don't want to see me die again, help me figure out how to spare Toriel!"

"NO!" Flowery's face morphed into one of a skull. Your heart began to race, your hands got sweaty, you screamed. Had Flowery really been evil this whole time? Trying to convince you to be as evil as Toriel seemed to be? No! It couldn't be! ... Could it?

"Sorry!" Flowery squeaked. "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you! I wouldn't betray you! It was all just a trick to convince you to let me kill Toriel! After all, we are friends, right? I'll help you! I won't get in the way of sparing monsters! I can help... I can... I can..." Flowery voice lowered to a whisper, "Please don't leave me."

Flowery closed his eyes and began to cry.

You scoot close to Flowery and pick him up by the dirt under him before hugging him.

"It's ok," you comfort the flower.

"I should tell you something," Flowery says.

"What?" You ask.

"You're not the first human to fall down here,"

"Really?"

"You're the eighth. I couldn't save the first five from the skeleton brothers. Then I died."

"You died?"

"I used to look a lot more like Mom and Dad. Dad is... Asgore"

"You mean the king I have to kill to get out of here."

"Yes. Anyway, the sixth human, Chara, was poisoned by the skelebros. Asgore had developed a soft spot for the kid, and the skelebros didn't think that was a good thing. I had become best friends with Chara. She told before dying that she wanted me to absorb her soul so that I could cross the barrier and kill two more humans to break the barrier for good. So, I did. I crossed the barrier, only to find that I didn't want to kill two more humans. I crossed the barrier back into the underground, only to be confronted by the skelebros. They… were not happy with my choice, and ended up killing me. But Asgore was so upset that I died, he got the Royal Scientist, Alphys, to do experiments on determination, even though the skelebros could have killed him for it. At first, determination was injected into the bodies of other dead monsters. However, the determination was too much for the monster's bodies, making them to some wacky things. Alphys next tried bringing souls close to objects and injecting the objects with determination. The objects absorbed the would and determination. This worked better, but the objects would end up melting. After some more experiments, Alphys discovered that this was because the object was from the underground. I had brought some seeds from the surface when I had gone up to kill the two humans, so they brought my soul near a flower from the surface and it worked."

"Oh." you say. It was a lot to take in. "So you used to be a goat, like Toriel?"

"Yeah." Flowery says.

"But then what about the seventh human?"

"I was the one who could reset because I had the most determination then, but no matter what I did, they always left me. I'd find their body laying somewhere. Sometimes I wonder if I reset just one more time, would they have lived in that timeline?"

You hugged Flowery again, and then put him back in the ground.

"So how should we spare Toriel?" You ask.

Flowery smiled. "I've got a few ideas."

You were glad Flowery was going to help you. It filled you with determination.


	5. Chapter 5 - Exit Ruins

"So what did Toriel mean when she said 'He only needs one more soul'?" You ask.

Flowery spoke, "Well, your the eighth human to fall down here. Six of the souls Asgore has. He needs seven to break the barrier. You're the last-"

"THAT'S IT!" You interrupt, excited. "Remember what she said? 'By killing you and keeping your soul away from Asgore I will prevent all of the other monsters from killing the rest of the human race'. She just wants to save all the other humans! All I have to do is prove I can survive the rest of the monsters without getting killed and she'll let me go!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I'll fight her until she gives up! That will prove I'm strong enough to survive!"

You pick up a stick and turn it around, inspecting it.

"You're going to fight the fire shooting goat with a stick." Flowery says flatly.

"Yes!" You say.

You walk up to Toriel house and enthusiastically knock on the door. You hear a flustered voice saying, "Oh! I didn't expect company!" Toriel opens up the door.

"Oh. Hello, son and human."

Toriel stared you down with her red eyes.

"Move, mother." Flowery growled right back.

"I'm done running from you." Toriel said shakly. "Hand over the human. NOW!"

"NEVER!" Flowery replied instantly.

Flowery was resisting the urge to bring up a battle sequence, and instead looked at you.

"Give it your best shot,"

You brought up a battle sequence and wasted no time pressing the Fight button.

Toriel gasped, saying, "I thought you were a pacifist!" Then her face hardened. "Bring it on,"

You throw your stick at Toriel. It did one damage.

Toriel laughed.

This was going to be a long battle.

You pick your stick back up and wack Toriel with it. Toriel stopped laughing, and let out a hiss of pain. So that was a little better

Toriel shoots a fireball from her hands, which you dodge. You get in close, wacking the stick over her head a couple of times before she swiped at you. Your arm stung and you watched your health go down to almost half. You grit your teeth and dodged another paw swipe and a few fireballs. You wack Toriel a few more times between dodging fireballs.

Finally, Toriel fell to her knees. Breathing heavily, Toriel waited for you to finish her off. But Toriel wasn't dying without a few last words.

"You will be strong enough to challenge the rest of the underground. Now finish me off, and go to claim the six souls Asgore has from him. Don't worry about me," Toriel laughed. "Knowing that you will prevent Asgore from ever killing all the humans… that is enough for me."

You hold out your hand to help Toriel up.

"Wha.. Wha…" Toriel stutters.

You tell Toriel, "I don't want to kill anyone,"

"You will die, then. But so be it. Maybe you are strong enough to escape the underground without killing. I don't know anymore."

"Goodbye, Toriel," You say.

Flowery, speechless, points you to the ruin's exit. You exit the ruins.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sans

You had found a flower pot and put Flowery in it so that you could carry him as the dirt road turned to a stone, which Flowery couldn't travel on. Holding Flowery in your left hand and your stick in your right, you felt safe. It filled you with determ-

" **human. don't you know how to greet a new pal? turn around and shake my hand.** "

Flowery gasped. "Sa-a-an-s-s."

" **c'mon human,** " Sans spoke to you, " **turn around.** "

Flowery looked about to fainted. You gripped your stick tightly and turned.

Sans was a skeleton, as you expected, but what was surprising was the red jacket he wore. Black spikes littered the jacket he wore, big ones at the top, small ones on the bottom. The strange jacket was even weirder when put together with the regular, black shorts he wore and red tennis shoes.

" **hey, human. still in there?** " Sans chucked creepily.

"Uh… yeah…" You stammer. You could almost feel your soul tremor in fear.

" **then shake my hand.** "

You reach out to shake San's hand, when suddenly a loud fart sounded.

Sans chuckled, " **heheh… the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny. anyways, you're a human, right? that's hilarious. i'm actually here to kill you.** "

The little lights in San's eyes died. " **i've been watching your journey in the ruins.** "

You felt Flowery burry his face in your shirt, whispering, "Oh he's gonna kill us. He's gonna kill us! No, no, no. I don't wanna die again! Not by him!"

" **but your funny. so i'll let you live this once.** "

"Huh?" You say.

" **you heard me. i'm actually not going to kill you for now. i want to see how many times you die before you get to asgore, pacifist.** " Sans spat the last word out as if it tasted bad in his mouth. Then he went back to smiling. " **now, my brother, papyrus… he doesn't think your very funny. he doesn't even have a funny bone at all, actually.** "

You giggle at the skeleton's pun.

" **hey, actually, i think that's him over there.** " Sans said, " **i have an idea. go through this gate thingy. yeah, go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone.** "

You walk through the gate.

Sans spoke, " **quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp.** "

You went behind the lamp as Flowery spoke up.

"I don't understand…" Flowery spoke. "Why hasn't he killed us?"

"Maybe he's changed" you say.

"Yeah, right," Flowery said sarcastically.

You were silent. Sans couldn't be all bad if he was going to let you live, right?


	7. Chapter 7 - Papyrus

Papyrus was wearing a black shirt and red pants. The shirt looked exactly like San's jacket, big spikes at the top, small spikes at the bottom. In fact, the only difference was Papyrus's shirt was black with red spikes instead of red with black spikes

" **sup, bro!** " Sans smiled.

" _I'M GETTING IMPATIENT BROTHER. HAVE YOU KILLED THE HUMAN YET?_ " Papyrus said.

" **no, i got distracted by staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?** "

Flowery almost screamed. "Please don't sell us out, please don't sell us out." Flowery repeated over and over.

" _NO! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! JUST FIND THE HUMAN!_ "

" **hmm… maybe this lamp will help.** "

" _SANS!_ "

" **can't help it. i'm just lazy. a lazy-bones. besides, i've gotten a ton of work done. a skele-ton.** "

" _IF YOU WERE NOT MY BROTHER I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOU A LONG TIME AGO._ " the little lights in Papyrus's eyes died.

" **the feelings mutual, brother.** " the little lights in sans's eyes followed suit.

There was a moment of silence.

" _JUST WORK HARDER AT FINDING THE HUMAN!_ " Papyrus's eye lights returned.

" **if i worked any harder i'd be working myself… down to the bone. but i'll try to put more back-bone into it.** " Sans was joking, but his voice was deadly serious. The eye lights did not return.

Papyrus sighed, and left. You came out from behind the lamp. You thank Sans and start to leave.

" **hey! you're not leaving yet. there's something i want to give you.** "

You look quizzically at the small skeleton.

"Whatever it is," Flowery pleaded, "don't take it."

Sans holds out a knife.

"Ok you can take that,"

" **changed your mind so easily, eh?** " Sans smirked.

"I'm not taking that." You say

" **you'll need that if you're going to fit in around here. but hey, it's your call**."

You were silent. He was right, after all. You remember what Toriel had said the law of the skeleton brother was: kill or be killed. But you didn't want to kill and most certainly not to be killed. Maybe you could change the law. It wasn't like it was the law of physics or anything. It was put in place by someone so it could be changed by someone.

You took the knife and placed it on the ground.

"You're kidding me!" Flowery said. Sans just laughed, like he was happy you had rejected his gift.

" **like i said, your call. see you around.** " sans walked off.

"He really doesn't seem that bad," you say

"Whatever," Flowery said, clearly exasperated "Just take the knife. You don't have to even use it. I'll just feel better if you have it instead of the stick."

"Ok," you say, taking the knife. Anything to make Flowery feel better, but still… "I'm not going to use it."

"Fine." Flowery said, "Then let's go."

Today was looking to be a good day.


	8. Chapter 8 - Doggo and Greater Dog

Holding Flowey in your hands and your knife in your pocket, you confidently walked up to a stand in the middle of the road. You wanted directions to the closest town. You were getting hungry and Flowery needed watering. You had thought about using the snow around to water Flowey, but a lot of it was stained red. You didn't want to think about why.

No one was around. You were about to leave when you heard growling. You whipped around, only to see the growling wasn't directed at you. A dog standing on its front paws holding knives was fighting a dog in armor. You were stunned for a moment about the absurdity of it all, until the dog with knives stabbed the dog in armor's head. The armored dog died, but with his last breath through his spear into the dog's soul. You stood, aghast, until you heard…

Clapping.

"oh my goodness! that was the best fight I've seen in a while! don't you agree?"

You turned around to see Sans smiling, clapping, having a good time watching the two dogs fight to the death. You were horrified.

"How could you do this?" You demand of Sans. "Those poor, innocent dogs! And you enjoyed watching them kill each other!"

"i'd hardly call them innocent. doggo stole greater dog's family heirloom and sold it," Sans grinned, "to me."

"And you knew it was Greater Dog's?"

"of course."

"AND YET YOU BOUGHT IT!" You shook with rage.

Sans's smile didn't waver. "now do you believe it's kill or be killed down here?"

"Never! If Doggo had talked it out with Greater Dog, Greater Dog would have given him some money. There must be some reason Doggo wants money. Do you even know what it is?" You demand of Sans.

Sans's smiled faltered, but it passed so quickly you wonder if you imagined it. "no clue. probably greed. does it matter?"

"YES! People's motivations always matter!"

Sans rolls his eyes. "i can see there is no convincing you its kill or be killed. just respect that I'm going to live by that motto…" the light in Sans's eyes died, "or you're going to have a GOOD TIME"

You stared into Sans's eye sockets. Sans's smile faltered. "what are you doing?"

"You don't scare me." You growl.

This bothers Sans. He growls right back, "I SHOULD. sorry, kid. but I told you to stay out of my way."

Sans's right eye flashes red. Two skull-like heads appeared. Sans's waved his glowing red hand and a red beam shot out of the two skulls and everything went black.

Again.

You woke up to Doggo and Greater Dog fighting. Without thinking, you ran between the two dogs. Doggo and Greater Dog stopped, confused.

"Ruff ruff ruff woof?" Greater Dog said.

"Neither of you are going to die!"

"Ruff ruff ruff bark woof!" Greater Dog said.

"Maybe," you say, "But why did you do that Doggo?"

Doggo tried to thrown a knife at Greater Dog, but you grabbed his arm just in time. Doggo growled.

"I need money for my kids. The skeleton brothers don't pay me enough. My kids are hungry. Let me kill this guy, okay?"

You shake your head. "I'll give you some money if you stop fighting Greater Dog."

"Ruff woof ruff?"

You give both Doggo and Greater Dog some money, and the two leave. You feel breath on your back.

"huh. i'm impressed. i wonder how long it will be until you discover that you can't always win fights with mercy."

You spin around. Sans smiles at you. But it's not a nice smile. You're a lot more wary of him now that you know what he can do, so you don't say anything.

"what's a matter? gaster blaster got your tongue? oh, I suppose you don't know what a gaster blaster is. well, its that fun weapon i used to kill you last timeline."

You don't speak.

"you're afraid of me. good. just remember, you're only alive because i find you funny. otherwise, i would kill you. i know you can reset, but that just means i kill you over and over until you give up. it would, no, it WILL be fun. so look forward to getting dunked on."

Sans left, and you looked down at a shaking Flowey. Today was not looking to be a good day any longer.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dogamy and Dogaressa

You were getting cold, but you couldn't stop now. Not when Flowey looked about to faint from dehydration. After walking for what seemed like hours, you saw more dogs in the distance. You remembered how you had saved the other dogs, Doggo and Greater Dog, and you filled with determination to do the same for whoever was just before the horizon. Maybe they would give you directions to the nearest town.

However, as you neared them, you decided to stay back and eavesdrop a bit. After being killed by Sans, you were more careful.

"Oh, Dogamy," One of the dogs sighed.

"I love you, Dogaressa," said the other.

Dogamy and Dogaressa were nuzzling noses. The two dogs were clearly in love.

"Dogaressa, wont it be great when we take over the underground and kill the skeleton brothers?" Dogamy asked.

" **what was that?** " Words spoken clearly in comic sans made the two love birds (or love dogs) stiff.

"N-n-nothing," Dogaressa said fearfully

" _THAT'S FUNNY_ ," said Papyrus.

" **i could have** " said Sans

" _SWORN YOU SAID_ "

" **you were going** "

" _TO KILL US"_

" **maybe we better kill them, just to be safe.** " Sans chuckled. " **after all, it's not like i'm scared to DEATH of them.** "

Papyrus growled at the bad pun.

Sans and Papyrus summoned two Gaster Blasters each and pointed them at the two dogs.

"At least let my Dogaressa go!" Dogamy begged, "It was all my idea!"

"I'm not leaving you," Dogaressa sobbed.

You jumped in front of the Gaster Blasters.

"NO!" You yell.

Sans face-palmed.

" _SANS! IT'S A HUMAN! WE HAVE TO KILL IT!_ "

" **… right…** "

" _FORGET THE DOGS! WE CAN TAKE CARE OF THEM LATER. LET'S GET THAT HUMAN'S SOUL!_ "

The gaster blasters pointed towards you.

Papyrus smiled, just as Sans frowned.

" **uh… pap?** " Sans asked.

" _YES?_ " Papyrus asked

" **i don't think that is a human.** "

" _NO? BUT IT LOOKS LIKE ONE!_ "

" **i think that's monster kid.** "

" _OH._ "

Silence.

" _I'M GOING TO KILL HIM ANYWAY._ "

You're heart stopped

" **pap. he's not worth our time. come on. let's go kill those dogs.** "

" _FINE. BUT ONLY FOR YOU BROTHER._ "

The two skeleton brothers left. You breathed a sigh of relief. But you still had to save Dogaressa and Dogamy from Papyrus and Sans. You were filled with determination.


	10. Chapter 10 - Teleport

You decided to follow Sans and Papyrus to see if you could get to Dogamy and Dogaressa before the skeletons did. You weren't entirely sure how to save them, but you were determined to try. It took a little bit, but you caught up to Sans and Papyrus. Flowey complained all the way, but once you got near the brothers, he shut up.

There were puzzles in the way. Papyrus solved every puzzle, while Sans would take a quick nap. You payed careful attention to how Papyrus solved each puzzle, and as soon as they were out of sight copied him. The first puzzle gave an electric shock it you put a foot in the wrong place and the second involved some sort of snow golf.

The third "puzzle" (if it could be called that) was just a plate of spaghetti. You walked up to eat it, but Flowey stopped you.

"Don't eat that! That spaghetti is poisoned! Papyrus put those out all over Snowdin to kill any humans. He thinks that no one could resist his spaghetti, but to be honest he's not a very good chef."

"Thanks. I owe you one." You say shakly.

You continued on to face a couple puzzles where you had to turn all the Xs to Os and a confusing puzzle with a lot of different rules. Finally, you came a bridge with a spiky ball, two spears, a dog, a flamethrower, and a cannon. Everything was swinging and firing all over the place. You were curious to see how the duo made it past this one.

" **deactivate.** " Sans said, bored.

Everything moved away from the bridge, and the skeleton brothers crossed.

" _ACTIVATE_ " Papyrus said as soon as the two crossed.

Everything went back to swinging and firing.

As soon as the two were out of hearing distance, Flowery spoke.

"It only deactivates if its someone from the Royal Guard say deactivate. Which we aren't."

You stood, dumbfounded at what to do before you heard a voice behind you.

" **didn't you're mothers ever tell you two it's rude to follow people?** "

You're heart stopped. Not now.

You whipped around. Sans smiled a creepy smile.

" **wow. you really want to have a good time. well. consider this the last time i help you. pap is catching on.** " Sans smiled even more. " **i'll get the dogs to the outskirts of the underground. papyrus will never find them there. we are powerful, but every power has limits.** "

"How do I know you won't just leave and kill Dogamy and Dogaressa?" You say, suspicious.

In response, Sans placed his hand on your shoulder. Suddenly, you were deep in the forest. Dogamy and Dogaressa were shaking, staring at Gaster Blasters two inches from their noses. Sans told you to hide behind a tree, and you complied.

Sans put a hand on Dogamy and a hand on Dogaressa and disappered for a moment, then returned without the dogs.

"Did you just teleport?" You asked, curious.

" **yeah. don't tell anyone i can do that… or you're going to have a GOOD TIME** " The little lights in Sans's eyes died.

You were suddenly filled with dread. You remembered how easily he had depleted your health - with a single hit. You decided to run.

Unknown to you, Sans smiled, then frowned, then smiled again.


	11. Chapter 11 - Mad Dummy

You managed to find a town. According to the shopkeeper, it was called Snowdin. Sans had named the town, apparently. There, you spent the little gold you had left on water for Flowey and food for yourself. You didn't want to stay long, as someone might figure out you were a human, but you couldn't help liking the small town. Even if everyone walked around ready to fight at any moment.

However, it seemed that Papyrus and Sans spent a lot of time in Snowdin. So you decided to leave. But, just as you reached the outside of the town, you saw a punching dummy. You passed it, only to see glowing red eyes form on the dummy. The dummy floated towards you.

"You dummy! Don't think I'm useful, eh? I'm a PUNCHING dummy! Punch me! C'mon! You can't hurt me!"

You lightly tap the dummy. The dummy bubbled up with rage.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to be nice to me? Well its not working! Punching is all I'm good for…" The dummy trailed off sadly

"I'm sure that's not all your good for," you say, trying to console the dummy. "Being punched all the time doesn't sound fun, even if you're strong."

"It's not. Why do you care?" The dummy said, suspicious.

"Surely there's something you want to do besides getting punched."

"Well, I always wanted to be an artist."

"Can I see something you drew?"

The dummy pulled out a sketchbook. There was a beautiful drawing of Chillby's, a restaurant in Snowdin.

"This is great! I would buy it, but I don't have any money."

"That's okay. You can have it for free."

You take the drawing and promise to pay the dummy back sometime. Making a new friend filled you with DETERMINATION.

You tried to catch your breath. Running from a horde of monsters was tiring. But you managed to lead them in the wrong direction. You looked down at Flowey. There was murder in his eyes.

"What is, Flowey?" You asked.

"Why won't you let me kill them! I could take them out in an instant!"

"Are you really that strong?"

As an answer, Flowey summoned a huge vine out of the ground.

"Wow. But still. You can't kill anyone. That's not nice."

"THOSE MONSTERS AREN'T NICE!"

"Everyone has good heart. They just make some mistakes."

Flowey sighed. "Well, there is a group of monsters who are pretty nice. Maybe I can get them to convince you."

"Who are they?"

"They're called the Temmies. Just warning you, though. There a little… weird."

"I'm sure their lovely monsters."

Flowey laughed. "I'm sure you'll think so."


	12. Chapter 12 - Tem Village

"hOI! im temmie and dis is my friend… temmie!"

You had walked up to the first Temmie you saw and said hi.

"Um, yes. Hi." Flowey said, distracted.

You decided to say hi to the other temmies

"hOI! im temmie and dis is my friend… temmie!"

You smiled.

"hOI! im temmie! don forget my friend!"

You chuckled.

"Hi. I'm Bob."

You started laughing uncontrollably. You definitely liked these cat-like monsters.

There was more Temmies to talk to, but Flowey pulled you into a cave with big explanation point above it. There was a Temmie inside. He greeted you.

"hOI! welcom to… da TEM SHOP!"

"Look, I'm going to buy your armor."

"hIP hIP hora! Finly you buy dat!"

Flowey put some gold on the table.

"Hey, where did you get that?" you say.

"Same way you did, fighting monsters." Flowey replies.

"I mean, where was this gold when I could have bought the Dummy's drawing?"

"I needed all of it to get you this armor."

You grumbled a bit, but eventually decided there was no point in arguing over it. You put on the armor, but before you left, the Temmie started laughing.

"YOU THINK I WOULD LET YOU WALK OUT WITH MY FAVORITE ITEM! YOU'RE A FOOL, ASRIEL."

You span around.

Temmie's eyes were bright red. A chill ran down your spine, but you stayed DETERMINED. You would not let Temmie hurt you or Flowey.

But Temmie was joined by the other temmies that had been outside. They circled you and Flowey.

A battle sequence came up.

You clicked ACT and said "Stop!"

Startled, the Temmies stopped. You thought quickly.

"Uh… Where's Temmie?" You say, "I want to be killed by him. He's the best."

All the Temmies stepped forward, saying, "I'm Temmie!" (Except for Bob, who sat dejectedly in the back.)

"No," you said, thinking fast. "I mean the Temmie that does all the work around here."

"That's me!" All the Temmies started bickering. But they weren't quite fighting each other yet.

"I mean the Temmie whose the strongest," you say, slyly.

That did it. All of the Temmies began to fight each other. You and Flowey slowly snuck out.

"I hope none of them dust each other." Flowey said worriedly.

"I'm rubbing off on you." You smile.

"Yeah," Flowey said, "I guess so."


	13. Chapter 13 - Mettaton

With the Temmie armor and the knife, you felt dangerous. You weren't sure you liked that, but it seemed to make Flowey happy. There was a Lab in the lava field of Hotland, so you knocked on the door.

"Uh, Frisk? That's probably a bad idea. Alphys is nice, but she's a little… unstable. Also her best friend is a human killing robot. Maybe we should leave."

But it was too late.

A monster that could only be described as a dinosaur opened up the door. Alphys smiled.

"C-c-ome in."

You decided to befriend this monster. You stepped inside.

"W-w-hat brings you h-here human?"

"I was curious what kind of experiments you do here."

Alphys flinched. You- no. Not you. I mean the reader. You, the reader, might know why Alphys flinches at the thought of her experiments. But you, the character in the "story" didn't.

Suddenly, a load thud echoed throughout the room. You probably know what comes next, don't you? But fine, I guess it doesn't matter what you, the reader, think. Does it? I'll go back to the character.

A large, metal, robot balancing precariously on a small wheel broke through the wall.

Alphys, "P-p-please. C-c-an't you not k-k-ill this one? I-i-i like it.

"Sorry, Alphy. Rules are rules."

"P-p-lease no"

"Oh yes! Welcome beauties… to today's quiz show!"

Disco balls and a spotlight appeared from nowhere and shined on Mettaton

"Oh boy! I can already tell it's going to be a great show! Everyone give a big hand for our wonderful contestant!"

Streamers fell from the ceiling and clapping sounded.

"Never played before, gorgeous?"

You shook your head.

"No problem! It's simple! There's only one rule! Answer correctly…"

The music stopped.

"Or you die."

A battle sequence started and the music resumed. The text box showed "Mettaton attacks".

You tried sparing. Mettaton looked confused.

Mettaton shook himself out of it and asked, "What's the prize for answering correctly?"

Flowey motioned to D - More questions. You looked confused. Obviously it was B - Mercy. You moved your mouse to B, but at soon as your soul touched the button, Mettaton shot a beam at you. Your health depleted to 10 hp. Flowey growled at you, and you looked back sheepishly. So Flowey was right. On to the next question.

You paid careful attention to what Flowey said to choose for the next few questions.

"I don't understand it!" Mettaton sighed. "You just wont choose the wrong answers. Well, well, well. With you getting all the answers right, the show has no dramatic tension! We can't go on like this! But. But! This was just the pilot episode. Next up, more drama! More romance! More bloodshed! Until next time, darlings…"

Mettaton shot up through the ceiling.

Alphys smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I couldn't stop him… I didn't even try… Maybe I should of… Oh, please just leave."


	14. Chapter 14 - Cooking

You left, making your way deeper into what Flowey called the "Core". You entered a darkened room when you heard a familiar, robotic voice talking on the phone with someone. You heard the phone hang up.

"Oh no." Flowey said

"OH YES! Welcome beauties, to the underground's premier cooking show!"

Magical, red, letters appeared reading, "Cooking with a Killer Robot"

"Pre-heat your ovens, because we've got a very special recipe for you today! We're going to be making a dust cake!"

"What's a dust cake?" you ask Flowey.

"That's when you take the dust of a deceased monster and make a cake out of it." Flowey scrunched his face up. "It's Sans's favorite food. Well, next to mustard."

"Everything comes back to Sans, doesn't it?" you ask Flowey, but before you got an answer back, Mettaton interrupted the two of you.

"Enough chit-chat! My lovely assistant here will gather the ingredients! Everyone give them a big hand!"

Streamers fell from the roof of the cave. How, you weren't sure.

"We'll need dust, milk, and eggs. Go for it, sweetheart!"

You didn't want anything to do with the dust of monsters, but you went and got it for Mettaton. You didn't really see any other option.

"Great job! Just put them in the middle of this counter!"

You put everything on the counter and watched Mettaton to see what he would do next.

"Perfect! Great job, beautiful! We've got all of the ingredients we need to bake the cake! Milk, dust, eggs. Oh my! Wait a magnificent moment! How could I forget? For this particular recipe, we need one more thing! We're missing the mo-"

"It's human flesh, isn't it?" Flowey sighed. Mettaton looked a little taken aback by Flowey's realization, but continued never the less. His right arm morphed into a chainsaw and started advanced towards you.

Flowey screamed, "Wait a second! Couldn't you make a substitution the recipe?"

"A substitution? You mean, use a different, non-human ingredient? …Why?"

You had to think fast.

"Um… what if someones… vegan?" you ask

"…Vegan. That's… a TERRIBLE idea, human and flower. I don't know how it works where you come from, but no one down here is vegan. That would require caring about how others feel, and everyone knows down here it's every monster for themselves!"

It looked like you didn't think fast enough. You were in a panic and tried swinging your knife through Mettaton's microphone. Maybe you could knock the microphone out of his hands and when Mettaton tried to pick it up, you could run away.

The knife cut straight though Mettaton's mic. Mettaton stared at the remainder of his mic.

"Wow. Sans wasn't joking around when he gave you that knife," Flowey said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well, toodles," Mettaton said.


	15. Chapter 15 - 01 and 02

"We haven't seen Sans in a while…" You murmur, "I kind of miss him, as freaky as he is."

Flowey rolled his eyes. "I hope to see Sans soon as well, but for a different reason."

"Why?" You ask.

"Because," Flowey replied, "If he's not tormenting you, then he's planning something. Let's just focus on getting to Asgore."

"I'm still not going to kill him."

"The only other option is to kill one of the skelebros. And you really don't want to fight them."

"I'm not killing anyone."

Flowey's face contorted into held back rage, but you ignored him. You had bigger problems coming towards the two of you.

Flowey groaned. "01 and 02… Really?"

"Like, 02… there's, like, a monster over there…" 01 said.

"Good," Flowey whispered to you, "They don't realize you're a human."

"Really?" 02 asked, excited. "All right! Let's, like, get some free EXP, bro!"

Another battle sequence.

"Shoot!" Flowey said, "Well, I'm going to assume we're not going to fight them, either."

"Yep," You say.

You had a pretty good idea on how to spare them, too.

"You don't want to do that, 01 and 02." You chuckled menacingly.

01 and 02 glance nervously at each other.

"I bet you're wondering why. Well, bro," you say mockingly, "It's, like, totally obvious. I could end both of you, here and now!"

01 starts backing away.

"You see this knife? I got it from someone… special. It can cut through metal, flesh, and pretty much anything else. Want to give it a try?"

02 stepped forward. "Go ahead. There's no knife that could do that"

You smiled. You squatted and struck the rocks beneath you. You pulled your blade out of the ground. It made the sound of a sword pulled out of a sheath.

"Wanna play?" You lunged for 02.

Unsurprisingly, the two "guards" ran.

Flowey looked at you, eyes wide. You looked back, uncomfortable.

"Hey, it was just to scare them off… I wasn't really gonna…"

Flowey shook himself out of the daze. "Uh, I know. It's just… please. Don't do that again."

"Why?" You ask, curious.

"Just… don't."

"Ok," You answered, confused. As you walked towards the Core, there was one question on your mind:

What about intimidating the guards made Flowey so nervous?


	16. Chapter 16 - Mettaton again

"Another dark room…" Flowey said, "I-"

"D-d-don't make me do this!" Mettaton's voice rang out.

Whoever was talking to Mettaton wasn't speaking very loudly. All you heard was a small murmur.

"Of course. The audience does deserve a good show…"

Another murmer, and then someone pushed Mettaton out into the dark room. The lights were turned on.

"Are you serious?" Flowey sighed.

"O-o-oh yes?" Mettaton said nervously, "Good evening, beauties and gentlebeauties." Mettaton was regaining his confidence as he performed, "This is Mettaton, reporting live from MTT news. An interesting situation has arisen in Eastern Hotland. Fortunately, our correspondent is out there, reporting live. Brave correspondent. Please find something newsworthy to report. Our ten wonderful viewers are waiting for you!"

There was a pile of dust, a glass of blood, a small dog from the death trap in Snowdin, a present, a movie script with the title "Great deaths from the 21st century," and a video game called "Underfell."

You decided the present looked the least scary of the six.

"Attention, viewers. Our correspondent has found… a present. And it's time for the unboxing video! Let's find out what's inside!" Mettaton said.

You undid the ribbon and opened the box.

"That round, black shape… could it be? Really though. A bomb. What a thoughtful gift. They even decided to light it for you. But don't get too excited. You haven't even seen the rest of the room yet."

Everything was a bomb. But you know that, because you played the game. Your probably wondering who I am, talking all omnipresent about the story I'm in and the game its based on. I think you can figure it out. Your smart. I think. I haven't met you, so it's hard to tell.

"Oh my. It seems everything in this area is actually a bomb. That dog's a bomb. That basketball's a bomb. Everything's a bomb! Brave correspondent… This big bomb will blow you to small, bloody, gory, smithereens in two minutes. Then you won't be reporting "live" any longer. How terrible. How disturbing. Our nine viewers are going to love watching this. How you spend your last moments? Goodbye, darling!"

"Now what do we do, Flowey?" You asked.

"I'm not getting near those flames!" He squealed.

You rolled your eyes.

Suddenly, you realized what to do. You grabbed the bomb inside the present and held it up to the smoke detector. The sprinklers turned on as you smiled at your success. All of the fuses on the bombs went out.

And Mettaton was freaking out.

"I'M GOING TO GET RUSTY!"

Flowey looked happily at you. "Guess we showed him, huh?"

You snorted, "You were the one who refused to get near the bombs."


	17. Chapter 17 - Muffet Part 1

"I hate spiders," Flowey grumbled.

"That came out of the blue," you say.

"Not really," Flowey said, "Muffet's at her bake sale. We better buy something."

Muffet was spider, of course, with six arms, five eyes, two legs, two pigtails, two teapots filled with blood, and a black dress. You defiantly didn't want to offend her.

"I have 5g," you say.

"That's not going to be enough. Let's just pretend we didn't see her sale."

You duck into a cave. There was cobwebs everywhere. Maybe this wasn't the best path.

But before you could get out of the cave, you heard a voice.

"Ahuhuhuhu… Did you hear what they just said?"

"I hate spiders," Flowey squeaked.

"They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through."

"I really hate spiders," Flowey grumbled.

"I heard they hate spiders."

"I really really -"

You sighed, "I get it."

"Sorry." Flowey said

"I heard they love to stomp on them."

"I heard they like to tear their legs off.

"I heard…"

You were waist deep in spider webs and dust by now. There was no going back. You struggled as the purple spider appeared.

"… that they're awfully stingy with their money."

"I don't have any money!" you yell out to Muffet, but she either didn't hear you, or ignored you.

"Ahuhuhuhu… You think your taste is too refined our pastries, don't you, deary? Ahuhuhu… I disagree with that notion. I think your taste… Is exactly what this next batch needs!"

"What is it will all these monsters wanting to eat me? First Mettaton, and now Muffet?" you say.

"Whoa, calm down," Flowey replied, "Not all the monsters want to eat you. Some just want to take your soul and -"

"That's worse," you sigh.

Flowey would have probably retorted, but a battle sequence came up. Seems Muffet got tired of waiting.


	18. Chapter 18 - Muffet Part 2

"Why so blue, deary? I think purple a better look on you! Ahuhuhu~"

The battle box started to fill up with the blood from Muffet's kettles.

You rushed to the top of the battle box and glanced worryingly down at the rising blood level.

"What do I do now?" you desperately ask Flowey.

Flowey shrugged.

"A lot of help your being lately," you grumble.

"Sorry?" Flowey tried.

You had bigger problems than Flowey's lack of helpfulness. Your soul was surrounded by the blood. It wasn't painful, but it made you feel funny. The blood disappeared. You tried moving your soul side to side. That worked fine. But when you tried to move up and down, you could only jump to from web to web.

"OH!" Flowey said, "I can help with this! She changed the color of your soul, so now your movement is limited."

"But my souls the same color… red," you say, confused.

"If your soul was usually a different color, then you would see the change."

"Shut up," Muffet said, "Let him figure it out for himself. What is with you two? Your so… nice? Whatever. Spiders! Attack~"

Spiders crawled on the webs, coming for you and Flowey. You jumped from web to web, avoiding them and their venomous bite.

You pressed the act button and mused over the options. Struggle or pay 10g. You didn't have 10g, but you offered your 5g anyway.

"And the rest of it?"

"I don't have anymore…"

Muffet threw your 5g in your face in reply. So that didn't work.

You dodging some more spiders, some boomerang croissants, and bouncing donuts.

"Clever, deary," Muffet smiled, "But I'm not done yet. Time for you to meet my prisoner~"

Suddenly the cave was filled with sad groaning. A huge cupcake with eyes, a mouth, and feet entered the battle box. It was melting in some places, and the wrapper was ripped. You were sorry for the poor thing.

He let our a roar and then started consuming the webs.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Flowey yelled.

Quickly, you started climbing the webs. Up and up you went, Flowey still screaming.

"Ahuhuhu~" laughed Muffet, "Ahuhuhu~ Ahuhuhu~ Ahuhu- Huh?"

You had stopped running from the cupcake.

"Um…" you said nervously, not quite sure why you were doing this. "Um… Cupcake?" you name the monster. "You look tired…" you say in a sing song voice.

Cupcake growled as you reached out to pet him.

"C'mon little Cupcake," you cooed.

"We're gonna die we're gonna die we're gonna die we're -" Flowey murmured.

"Shhh! You're scaring him!" You reply. "You're a nice little Cupcake, aren't you? Yeah, just a little frightened."

Cupcake lets you pet him.

"Heart warming," Muffet sighs, "But my spiders can't kill you, my pastries can't kill you, and my prisoner wont kill you, I'll have to do it myself."

Muffet began to chase you. Cupcake stepped in between you and Muffet, growling.

Muffet laughed as spiders surrounded Cupcake, eating him alive.

"NO!" You yell, but it was to late. Cupcake was dust.

"Cupcake wouldn't want you to die!" Flowey yelled, "RUN!"

And run you did.


	19. Chapter 19 - Mettaton's One True LOVE

You walk onto a set. Houses were painted behind a red prop of a tower with a vine. You cautiously approached, when a familiar robot peeked out from behind the set piece.

"Oh? That human… Could it be? …My one true LOVE?"

You shivered at the capitalization of love, even though you didn't (yet) understand what that meant.

Wearing a light blue dress that brought out all the red stains, Mettaton walked down the stairs of the set.

Mettaton began to sing something about you being his one true LOVE who was kept away from him because the king didn't like humans. You wondered why anyone would watch ANYTHING like this. It was just a robot singing terribly with blood-stained petals floating nearby. Then again, were you getting so used to everything being red that you didn't even react anymore? If you got back up to the surface, would you ever be the same?

You tried ignoring Mettaton and the thoughts in your mind in favor of trying to find a way out of the set. Unfortunately, every time you tried to leave the stage, you would get electrocuted by a blue laser.

"Blue attacks only hurt you if your moving," Flowey said, "So the laser is impassable. Looks like you'll just have to wait."

Mettaton, meanwhile, was wrapping up his song. "So sad it's happening. So sad. So sad that you are going to the dungeon. Well, toodles!"

And with that you fell through the floor. A trapdoor? Really, how original.

"Oh no. Whatever shall I do? My LOVE," Mettaton once again said capitalized, "has been cast away into the dungeon. A dungeon with a puzzle so dastardly, my paramour will surely perish. O, heavens have mercy. The horrible colored tile maze. Each colored tile has its own sadistic function. For example, a green tile sounds a noise, and then you must fight a monster. Red tiles will… Actually, wait a second. Your smart. I'm sure you can figure it out, darling." Mettaton cackled evilly. "Oh, and if you can't get through in 30 seconds…"

A firewall appeared behind you.

"You'll be incinerated by these jets of fire! Ahahahahahaha. Ahaha… ha… ha. My poor LOVE. I'm so filled with grief, I can't stop laughing. Good luck, darling."

After a bit of trial and error, you managed to figure out what all the tiles did. You were covered in piranha bites from before you realized they liked the smell of the orange tiles and your hair was frizzy from going through yellow tiles and blue tiles next to yellow tiles. Still, you raced through the puzzle, not stopped by anything, as Mettaton's singing grew less and less confident. However, once you finished the puzzle, you heard Mettaton…

Laughing.

"Congratulations. You made it through the puzzle! And now, without further ado, the flames will be deactivated. No. More. Fire. … But it's as the phrase goes. "Out of the fire, and into the frying pan." That's right, darling. Even if you manage to beat the heat… You'll never be able to withstand my hot metal body. Prepare yourself to be defeated!"

"Wait wait wait," Flowey said. "Why would your viewers want to watch you beat Frisk? After all, the hero should always plays by the rules. And the rules say we should be able to leave the dungeon because we beat you. That was the deal. The puzzle's over."

"Puzzle? Over? Little flower, darling, what are you talking about…? Did you forget what the green tiles do? They make a sound, then you have to fight a monster. Well, darling… That monster… is me!"

And then another battle sequence started.


	20. Chapter 20 - Mettaton Battle Part 1

"Get ready," Mettaton yelled, "for real drama! Real action! Real bloodshed! On our new show… "Attack of the Killer Robot,"

Mettaton let you make the first move. You went to the act button and choose "burn." The text box told you that it is probably what you'll do if things continue in this manner.

So that was helpful.

"Listen, darling. I've seen you fight. Or lack thereof You're weak. If you continue forward, Asgore will take your soul. And with your soul, Asgore will die trying to destroy humanity."

You dodged boxes hurtling towards you. You hit a couple, but didn't do to badly.

You spared Mettaton. Nothing happened.

Mettaton continued rambling. "But if I get your soul, I can stop Asgore. I can kill humanity myself."

You dodged and spared. Nothing happened.

"Every monster in the underground will watch! And I'll finally be the star of the underground!"

Guess what you did.

"Gliz. Glamor. I'll finally have it all. So what if a few people have to die? That's show business, baby!"

"Frisk!" Flowey yelled, "I think I have a plan! Do you trust me?"

"Of course!" You reply.

"Ok!" Flowey closed his eyes. Suddenly, your heart turned upside down! It suddenly shown with a yellow color. You found you could fire tiny yellow pellets, much like the ones Flowey uses in the real game.

"I lent you some of my power! You should be able to defeat Mettaton with this! But first, we have to turn Mettaton around. During one of the resets, I learned that there is a switch on Mettaton. He'll be vulnerable!"

You told Mettaton there was a mirror behind him. When he turned around, you quickly flipped the switch.

Suddenly, Mettaton started freaking out! The entire battle sequence turned white, and then-

"OH YES!" Mettaton said.

A silhouette of a terrifying creature emerged. A humanoid robot with four arms revealed itself under the spotlight.

"Ohhh my. If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You're desperate for a REAL fight. Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So… as thanks, I'll give you a handsome reward. I'll make your last living moments…"

Mettaton's new form was revealed. He was a robot with four eyes and a red chest-plate. His red boots and broken heart gave him a very monster-like look. Not that that was anything different from the other monsters you had met.

"Absolutely terrible."

You stood, frozen to the spot.

"Quickly!" Flowey shouted, "Shoot the pellets!"

But you couldn't move. You screamed, but no sound came out.

"What's wrong?" Flowey desperately asked.

Mettaton was coming closer and closer, a little confused as to why you weren't moving, but mostly filled with bloodlust.

No.

You weren't going down like this, paralyzed with fear.

You hadn't struggled through the underground so far to die by the hands of Mettaton. You may be able to come back, but you wouldn't live it down if you had died from pure fear.

You were going to live.

You were filled with determination.


	21. Chapter 21 - Mettaton Battle Part 2

You quickly started firing the yellow pellets at Mettaton. He did flips and turns to dodge them, but a few still hit him. You had decided to take off his limbs, it wouldn't hurt him because he was a robot, and then you could walk right past him.

But as the fight went on, you felt more and more like you were…

Having fun?

The dancing, the lights, the camera, it all made you feel like this wasn't a fight.

It felt like a dance.

It felt like a challenge.

It felt like a game.

Because, what was the point? You could just come back and try again if you lost. Why not have a little fun this timeline?

So you dodged tiny Mettatons and danced on the dance floor. You wrote a very well-written essay on your favorite thing about Mettaton - his strength - and bragged to the camera about how you wouldn't get hit at all. You were having fun performing for your audience. It seemed like it was a show, unfolding before your very eyes.

And what's a show…

Without a plot twist?

You wanted to surprise the audience, so you did the first thing that came to your mind. You brought out your knife and stabbed Mettaton. Over.

And over

and over.

You were still in the zone about killing Mettaton, so you walked over to the camera.

"Sorry, folks. The old program's been cancelled!" You told the audience, "But-"

"CH- I mean, FRISK! Snap out of it! Why did you kill Mettaton?"

You turned to Flowey. You looked down at your hands. They were covered in dust.

You killed someone.

YOU KILLED SOMEONE!

Quickly, you summoned the Load button and pressed it.

You were back to when you had just snapped out of the fear of Mettaton. Flowey was staring at you, not saying a word.

You could still feel dust that wasn't there on your hands.


	22. Chapter 22 - Madjick

You made your way into the Core. You and Flowey hadn't said a single word to each other since you killed Mettaton. You had Loaded and defeated him by taking off his limbs, but it wasn't fun anymore.

And that was good.

Battles to the death shouldn't be fun.

You had toyed with the idea of leaving your knife behind, but as afraid as you were that you would lose control again, it could be helpful.

But there was another reason you took it with you. Wondering why, dear Reader? All will be revealed soon. Don't worry.

Anyway, you turned a corner and saw a magician. As soon as he saw you, a battle sequence started.

The textbox said, "Madjick needs EXP."

You wondered how you could get him to stop fighting you if he was so set on becoming stronger.

You tried talking to Madjick.

"I don't want to fight you," you said.

"I don't want to fight you either…" Madjick said, "Just kidding!"

An orb appeared in the corner of your battle box and shot tiny crosses at you. You dodged.

The textbox said, "Blood hungry."

If Madjick wanted to kill something, you would give it to him. If it didn't work, you could always go back and try again. You stood still as a different orb slammed into you. But after that, the orbs just kinda floated around. They got close, sure, but they didn't hit you much.

Madjick looked confused. The textbox said, "Madjick believes you are a fellow wizard."

You tried taking again, "Um…"

"Wizards do not kill wizards. I will find some other EXP."

Madjick stared a Flowey.

"NO! He is… um… my familiar! I need him to… uh… defeat our boss! So I can… become the most powerful wizard… and… then I will give you a raise! For not killing my familiar!"

Madjick laughed. "You're brave."

"How come?" You said, curious.

"Because you just said it with our boss right behind you."

You turned just in time for another battle sequence to start. A huge knight loomed over you.


	23. Chapter 23 - Knight Knight

Madjick's boss towered in front of you. Madjick had summoned some popcorn and was watching intently. You checked Madjick's boss' stats.

"Knight Knight." it said, "This megaton mercenary wields the Lost Sunset."

"You're a mercenary? Not a wizard?"

Madjick laughed. "Um, why would a wizard follow another wizard? That would make them not allowed to kill each other. How would anyone rise to power?"

"Does everything revolve around killing?" You ask.

Flowey, Madjick, and Knight Knight all said at once, "Yes."

It was a rhetorical question, but whatever. After all, it wasn't like you didn't already know.

You guessed your best bet was trying to reason with him.

"Look, I wasn't going to kill you. I just wanted Madjick to not kill Flowey! I'm not even a wizard!"

Knight Knight laughed. "So? I could use the EXP."

A moon shown and comets rained down. You dodged to the left, then the right, then-

One of the comets hit you. You lost a couple HP. Nothing you couldn't handle, though. You quickly got back up, ignoring the pain in your arm.

"Uh… how was your day?" you asked.

"It? was? good?" He replied.

You waited for an attack that never came.

"How are you?" You try.

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO POLITE! WHAT DO I DO? HE-e-e-e-elp!" Knight Knight ran away, screaming something.

"WHOA!" Madjick yelled, "You got to teach me how to do that!"

"Um… it's just being nice."

"No! You made him run off, even though he was stronger and more powerful than you! It must be some mind trick!"

"Try it. It's just being kind and caring about how other people feel."

"Ok! Let me try it." Madjick cleared his throat. "How was your day?"

You decided to humor him. You ran off, yelling, "He-e-e-e-elp!"

You couldn't really see him from around the corner of a wall of the CORE, but you could see that he looked pretty happy.

You could also see, out of the corner of your eye, Flowey rolling his eyes.


End file.
